Deceit
by cms
Summary: This story follows my first, "Life's Too Short". You may want to read that one before this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is the second story to "Life's Too Short". Hope you like it.

Thanks again to Mertz and Wade Wells for proofing! You guys are great!

I make no claims to Voltron or the WEP characters. I just enjoy writing about them.

CMS

**DECEIT**

The dark, dank halls of the castle on Planet Doom are silent. The King paces his throne room while his servants spy him. He senses the eyes on him and grows irritated, "Leave me now!" They all rush to leave the room before the King has time to show more anger.

Haggar hovers into the room, "My King, you don't seem well. Is there something I may do for you?" Haggar asks, sensing his depression.

"I had them! I had that miserable planet in my hands! Once again that bitch has made me look like a failure to the galaxy!"

"Perhaps you should have attacked while they mourned her condition?"

Zarkon turns to Haggar with hatred in his voice, "Do not treat me as a child witch! Watch your tongue or you will lose it!"

"My apologies, your Majesty. I shall retire to my lab." Haggar bows to her King and exits, leaving Zarkon to endure his misery.

Out in the hall, a lone figure waits. It enters the throne room while the King's back is to the door. The figure approaches the King and stands, waiting.

"Ahh…I was wondering when you would come home." Zarkon turns and smiles at his son.

Prince Lotor just stands, staring at his father. "You have failed father. You thought by killing Allura that you would beat Arus and Voltron. Allura lives and because of your ignorance, Arus is stronger. They stand by their princess; you have only made them stronger."

"You dare to talk to **me** in this manner! You are the failure! Pining over that bitch is why we don't have Arus now! I should have your balls cut off and throw you to the vultures!"

Lotor stands there with no emotion visible upon his face. He quietly says, "You're right father. I have failed Doom and you. I plan on fixing that." He holds out his hand to Zarkon for the king to shake.

Zarkon looks down at the offered hand and slowly takes it in his. Lotor pulls his father to him in a hug. As the two men embrace, Lotor embeds a sharp blade into the ribs of his father. He pushes hard, forcing every inch of the blade into his body as Zarkon tries to pull away. With his lips close to his father's ear he whispers, "You never took my love for Allura seriously. You've underestimated me father. Now you feel the pain you have caused me….die." With those last words Lotor twists the knife as Zarkon gasps louder.

He releases Zarkon and the King falls to his knees. While he pulls the knife from his own body, Lotor glides behind him. Pulling his sword from its sheath, Lotor raises it high. With one quick swing, Zarkon's head tumbles to the floor in a pool of blood.

_________

The witch is deep in meditation. A deep sense of hatred and blood lust overwhelms her. Having an urge to go see the King, Haggar quickly rises and moves to the throne room. The room is dark and quiet as she enters. A large dark figure is seen slumped over; Haggar hovers toward the mass and stops short as she spots a smaller one. She steps closer and feels a thick liquid beneath her feet. Haggar looks down to see blood spilling from the larger mass. Recognizing the figure, she eyes the small round shape near it…the head of her King.

The slaves walking the halls stop suddenly as a horrendous scream echoes through the walls.

"Upset are we?" Lotor asks sarcastically as he descends the throne.

"Lotor…what have you done? The people will retaliate against you for this!"

"My people will love me for ridding them of an imbecile such as him! I am their King now…and yours." Lotor walks up to the still body and bends down lifting the severed head. "You're either with me or against me witch. Your choice…I would pick wisely."

Lotor walks past Haggar to the balcony where the citizens of Doom have gathered.

Haggar turns to watch Lotor as he steps up on the balcony. She grits her teeth as he begins to speak.

"My people…I, Lotor have returned to Doom to bring you glory! The one who has brought you nothing but repeated failure will no longer bring you down!" Lotor raises his arm with his father's head dangling for all to see. Gasps and screams from the audience is piercing. "Behold! Your former King has met his fate! I promise to bring nothing but riches and power to you….as your King!"

The people just stand, looking to one another not sure if they believe what they see. Soon, one kneels in submission, and then they all begin to kneel.

Lotor's smile is a wicked one as he drops Zarkon's blood covered head into the crowd. "Soon, I will bring you your Queen." Lotor says, to no one in particular.

Haggar takes one last look at the King's dead body and hovers out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Deceit. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks again to Mertz for the proofing and inspiration.

Warning: Bad language

I do not own Voltron or WEP Characters.

CMS

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean with your people not watching you get married?" Keith asks walking with Allura while she picks some flowers. She stops and places the picked flowers in the basket Keith is carrying. She gently takes the basket from him and places it on a bench. Allura wraps her arms around Keith's neck and holds her face inches from his. She says softly, "Of course I'm sure. It is bad enough that we have waited over a month to get married. Besides, they won't know about the marriage and we will have plenty of time to plan the big one….which we both despise." She places a peck on his lips and releases him.

"Oh no you don't." He grabs Allura's arm before she can get away and pulls her to him. He places a deep, loving kiss on her. "I can't believe Coran is letting us go through with this. I just can't wait for us to be husband and wife Allura. Time goes by so quickly."

"This is what I want Keith, a wedding with just our close friends to witness it. The only thing is you will still have to sneak into my room so the guards don't see you…even though you will be my husband."

"That's the fun part." Keith tilts Allura back and puts his face squarely between her breasts and begins to move his head from side to side. She begins to laugh openly.

"Hey! Can I try?" Lance quickly asks while rubbing his hands together.

Keith raises his head and glares at Lance. "Don't you have your own set?" Allura smacks Keith in his arm. "Keith!"

"Not like that." Lance mumbles.

Allura flushes with embarrassment. Keith notices and asks, "Is there something we can help you with Lance?"

"Well, yeah. There is a package that came in for Allura."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. That guard that's been hanging around lately brought it in." Lance shrugs.

Allura begins to walk towards the door. "I'll go see."

"Wait Allura!" Allura stops and turns to look at Keith.

"Since we don't know who brought it, I think I would like to be the one to open it."

"It is probably the miniature replica of the statue I am having done for my father's memorial. I asked Mr. Hans from Ambia to make one for me so I will know what the life size one will look like. The space has been empty too long since the original was destroyed." Allura's gaze drifts downwards.

Keith looks to Lance and then to Allura. He walks to her and pulls her into an embrace. "I know how much that statue meant to you. Please, I just want to make sure it is safe. Do you understand?"

Allura pulls back and looks into his eyes. She sees the worry in them. "I understand Keith. I better go meet Sam anyway. Tomorrow's the big day." She grins at him. "I'll see you later Lance." Allura turns and walks out to meet Sam.

"Man you have it baaad." Lance says shaking his head.

"And you don't?" Keith and Lance begin to walk to Castle Control.

"Maybe I do. Sam is quite a special woman."

As the two men walk down the halls, Lance becomes concerned. "Hey Keith, I've been meaning to ask you….what's with that guard that's been hanging around lately?"

Keith looks over toward Lance. "You mean Steve? He's been here for months Lance. Plus, if I am to be the King of Arus, I am going to be pretty busy with other things. I am just trying to give the guards a little more of the responsibilities as far as security goes. Like this incident with this package…I don't like the fact that we don't know who it came from."

"I just haven't seen him around a lot. You know me, I don't like new faces."

"You sure seemed to like Sam's face….when she was 'new'."

Lance starts to respond but is cut short as the doors to Castle Control open.

_____________________

Allura stands in front of the full-length mirror admiring the way her wedding dress looks on her.

"You look so beautiful Allura." Sam compliments as she stands next to Allura. Sam is wearing a bride's maid's midnight blue A-line dress. Her dark brown, shoulder length hair shines brightly and her sun tanned skin is the perfect hue against the fabric.

Allura turns to Sam. "Sam, thank you for being in the wedding. It means a lot to me."

"I know you would probably rather have Romelle instead."

"Sam, that's not true. I love Romelle, yes, but if she could be here, I would still have you be a part of my wedding. Lance is quite fond of you and you have become one of my very best friends. You helped my friends when they thought I wasn't going to make it. I have enjoyed your company these past couple of months. Please don't take our friendship lightly." Allura places a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I am sorry Allura. I didn't mean…"

"Not another word. Now, I'm going to take this dress off and see what was in the package that came for me."

Sam snaps out of her reverie and says, "Oh…I have rounds anyway."

____________________________

Coran turns in his chair as the two men stride in the room. "Good day gentlemen."

"Hi Coran. Lance said there's a package for Allura?"

"Yes…right here."

Coran, Lance, and Keith stand over the package. Keith bends down and before opening it, he looks up to the other two men. "Hope Allura's right and it is the statue for the memorial." Keith slowly removes the tape and opens the metal box. As the box is opened, beautiful flowers of blue and white can be seen. Keith slowly removes a few. "What is wet in here?" As he removes more flowers, he sees a red liquid spilling over more flowers. As the object in the box comes into view, Keith loses his balance and falls to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Coran and Lance just look at Keith, wide eyed. "What?" Lance says as he too looks into the box. He stares a few more seconds not really sure he is seeing what he is seeing. "No fucking way! Is that…Zarkon's head?!"

"You can't be serious." Coran states unbelievingly and bends over, getting a closer view. Coran gets a bit lightheaded and falls back into his chair.

Lance just stands there, looking down at the gruesome sight. "Ah…Keith….there's a note." Lance picks the note up. It is wrapped in plastic so it cannot to be ruined by the blood. Keith stands up as quickly as he can, still a bit disturbed.

"Let me see that Lance." As Keith begins to accept the note from Lance, Allura briskly walks through the door. Lance keeps hold of the note and moves his body to block the view of the box. Keith walks to Allura to intercept her before she reaches the contents.

"Allura, let's go check on…" Keith wraps his arm around her shoulders and turns her, attempting to lead her out of the room.

Allura sees the opened box and keeps her gaze on it. She spins out of Keith's grasp and begins walking to where Lance stands. "Keith, what's wrong with you. I would like to see what was sent to me."

"Allura, I don't think you want to come any closer." Lance holds his hands out to stop her, but she doesn't pay any attention. Keith quickly comes up behind her but is too late as she spies the contents of the box. As she notices the bloody remains, she throws her hands to her mouth and screams. She turns away quickly into the person behind her. Keith wraps his arms around her tightly and holds her close as she cries.

"Is….that…Zarkon?" Allura whimpers out.

"Yes." Keith whispers in her ear.

She slowly turns, not looking at the box, but at Lance. "Who did this?"

Lance glances at Keith and holds the letter up. "Well, we were about to find out."

Allura looks at the piece of paper and then back to Keith. Keith looks down at Allura, "Maybe we should go and let Lance take care of this."

"No Keith. This package was sent to me for some reason and I want to know why. Lance, please read what the note says."

Lance looks to Keith for an approval. Keith nods his head for him to go ahead.

He opens the plastic it is encased in and spots the signature. He looks directly to Keith and says "Lotor."

Keith closes his eyes and grimly reopens them. Keith tightens his arms around Allura as Lance begins to read.

_My dearest Allura,_

_Please accept this gift as a token of my love. I have sought out revenge on my flesh in blood for you. You have doubted my love for you in the past, now, the proof is evident. I will do anything for you my love. Now that I am King, you can be my Queen. My father is no longer here to scare you away. I will give you everything you desire. You will want for nothing Allura! Be ready, I am coming for you my love. I will save you from the miserable life you now live. I will make you happy._

_Your only love,_

_Lotor, King of Doom_

Lance lowers his arm and just looks at Allura. Coran stands, holding on to the chair for support, he says, "I can't believe it. That bastard killed his own father for a love that doesn't exist."

"Allura?" Keith asks worriedly as since she hasn't reacted. He turns her to face him.

Allura answers in a low voice after a long pause. "I thought it was over. I don't know why I would think that, but…I finally have everything I've ever wanted. Now…I…." Allura collapses but doesn't reach the floor as Keith catches her in his arms as she sobs uncontrollably.

Keith looks at Lance with anger etched all over his features. "Lance…get that damn thing out of here! Make sure you inform Galaxy Garrison of everything. I'm getting Allura to her room."

"Right away Keith." Lance moves quickly to close up the box as Keith picks Allura up and leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 of Deceit

I don't own Voltron or the characters except Sam.

I would greatly appreciate any reviews. Want to know your thoughts.

CMS

"She should have gotten my present by now. Let me know how she is handling it. Report back to me in exactly 3 hours. I don't care! You better get away." Lotor closes the communications to the person he was speaking to.

"Care to let me in on the secret Lotor?" Haggar glides in, moving to the bottom of the stairs to where Lotor sits.

"Ah…Haggar…that depends. Are you still all teary eyed with what happened to my father?"

"I don't get 'teary eyed' for anyone Lotor. Your father's time was coming anyway with the attempted murder of the princess. You know the Alliance would have found a way to deal with him."

"Oh Haggar please…my father had so many people under his thumb. No one would have done a thing to him. Now that he is gone, those people will have their guard down. I will conquer them all and Allura and I will rule the galaxy." Lotor stands and raises his goblet of wine.

Haggar stands looking up at the new King. "What makes you think that Allura will come to you now? I hear she and the Commander of the Voltron Force are engaged to be married."

"She is blind Haggar and they are filling her head with things. Soon she will realize what I have done for her and she will want me! Besides, I have someone working for me on the inside to see to it." Lotor walks down the stairs from the throne to stand in front of Haggar.

"Who might that be? You know they don't trust just anyone. Especially that one called Lance."

"That is Allura's downfall. She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Keith is so obsessed with her, that he won't even know what hit them when it happens." Lotor strides past Haggar and exits the room.

Haggar stands there watching his retreating back. "You won't know what hit you either Lotor."

____________________

Keith walks through the halls of the castle with Allura in his arms, walking briskly as she sobs onto his shoulder. As he walks by castle guards and other employees, he notices them stop and whisper to one another. _The faster I get her to her room, the better._

He enters the room and lays her down on the bed. Allura turns on her side away from Keith. In short gasps, she utters, "I'm sorry Keith. I just can't believe this is happening."

Keith lies down behind her and places his hand on her shoulder to turn her on her back. As she turns, Keith takes her hands from her face and holds them within his hand. Allura's crying is silent, but the tears are still rolling. "Allura, you don't have to apologize for being upset. It is understandable. You don't have to worry about Lotor. He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

"Keith, I am so afraid. He killed his own father in such a vicious way. What if…he…gets you…"

Keith lowers his head and quickly captures Allura's lips with his not wanting her to complete her thought. He moves his tongue deeper into her mouth and she welcomes it. He lifts his head and gazes deep into her eyes. "I love you Allura. I am **never** leaving you…understand?"

Allura nods her head slightly while her eyes are transfixed on his. He lowers his head once more and begins kissing her again.

_______________________

Lance walks into a patient's room in the med wing. "Hey gorgeous!"

Sam turns around and stops Lance from coming any farther into the room by putting her palm on his chest. "Lance, please…you can't come in here." She whispers.

"Hey, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you."

"Well, you'll see me tonight." Sam winks at him.

"Ok…Ok. I get the hint." Lance points to the patient lying in the bed. "Hey…don't keep her too long." He turns and walks out of the room.

_______________________

Keith and Allura sleep side by side. Keith was going to sleep in his own room that night since they would be married tomorrow but Allura begged him to stay. Her fear was the reason and Keith wanted to erase that fear. Allura begins to stir in her sleep as she hears a feminine voice in the air.

_Beware…beware…_

Allura opens her eyes quickly and sits up in her bed. She glances over to see Keith's still form. She scans the room for any kind of presence but can see nothing. Allura lies back down next to Keith and snuggles closer to him. He feels her body next to him and pulls her close to his body.

__________________________

Lance waits in Sam's room for her. "Where could she be? I didn't hear of any emergencies." Lance lies in Sam's bed and begins to drift off to sleep.

The door slowly opens a few minutes later and Sam enters the room. She sees Lance asleep in her bed and begins to walk toward her bathroom. "Where do you think you're going? I have been waiting for you sexy."

Sam stops dead in her tracks and pastes a smile on her face as she turns to the now awake Lance. "I was going to freshen up. I'm beat."

"Come over here." Lance pats the bed. "I've been waiting for you. You don't have to freshen up on my account."

Sam doesn't move, just looks at him and drops her head. "I lost someone tonight Lance. I just need a few minutes." Sam turns and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Lance sits in the bed staring at the closed door. He slowly gets up and knocks lightly on the bathroom door. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…is there anything I can do?"

Sam's muffled voice is heard. "No Lance, I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

Lance doesn't know whether to stay or go. He sits on the bed and waits, deep in thought of what to do. He decides that he loves Sam too much to walk out. _She needs me right now._

__________________________  
_

As Coran walks to the mail freighter with the package, he runs into Hunk and Pidge. "Hey Coran, whatcha mailin?"

"I have to mail this to Galaxy Garrison Pidge. You won't believe what it is."

"You look pretty serious Coran." Hunk says. "What's in it?"

"Let me get this on the freighter first. I will explain it to you then."

Coran walks away to mail the package, leaving Hunk and Pidge wondering.

As Coran returns to the two Voltron members, he scans the area for anyone who may be listening. When no one is seen, he begins. "Lotor sent a token of his 'love' to Princess Allura."

"Lotor?!" They both say at once.

"Shh….yes. Lotor killed Zarkon just as he insinuated he would a few months ago. That package holds the proof."

Hunk and Pidge stand with mouths agape. "No way. I can't believe it."

"It is true Pidge. I saw it for myself. Unfortunately, so did Allura."

"What! The princess saw it? Is she ok?" Hunk says while placing a hand on Coran's arm.

"She was extremely shaken by it. Keith took her to her room to calm down."

"That son of a bitch so much as lays a hand on her…I'll…kill 'im!"

"I think you'll have to stand in line for that Hunk." Pidge pats Hunk on the back, "Let's go inside. We have a wedding to attend tomorrow."

The three men turn and retreat into the castle while one castle guard stands in the shadows digesting the conversation.

___________________________

Sam walks out of her bathroom after a long hot shower and sees Lance waiting for her. She sighs and walks over to her bed. She climbs into bed, facing away from Lance and he places an arm over her body and kisses her temple.

"Not tonight Lance."

Lance pulls away from her and lies down. "I was just giving you a kiss to try to comfort you Sam…nothing more."

Sam closes her eyes tightly and whispers, "good night."

Lance turns the opposite way. "Good night Sam."

_____________________________

Allura awakens suddenly and scans the room._ That voice. Who is it? I've heard it before._ Again, not seeing the source of the voice, Allura quietly slides out of bed and enters the bathroom. She rests her palms on the sink and looks into the mirror. _Maybe I'm just anxious about the wedding._

She turns on the water and splashes some warm water on her face. Turning the water off, she dries her face. As she approaches the door, the lights turn off. Allura stops, pushing on the light switch to get the lights to turn back on. When nothing happens, Allura tries to open the door. The door is locked and she is unable to unlock it. Allura turns quickly with her back against the door as she hears a whisper in her ear.

"Who's there?"

A dense mist forms just inches away from Allura. Her heart begins to beat hard and feels as though it will burst out of her chest. The voice surfaces once again.

_Beware….traitor….he is coming for you._

The mist begins to get closer to Allura. She panics and turns quickly pounding on the door. "HELP! KEITH!" She cries uncontrollably as the door to the bathroom opens swiftly.

Allura falls into Keith's arms and she wraps her arms tightly around his body. "Allura! What happened? Are you hurt?" Keith pulls her away to look her over.

Allura forces the words out while gasping. "There…was…some..thing in there with me."

Keith moves her behind him and opens the door wider to get a better view. The lights in the bathroom are now on and there is nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't understand. There was something in there with me Keith."

"I believe you Allura. You had a lot happen to you today love. Let's lie down and try to get some sleep. You need to be wide awake for our wedding." Keith softly smiles at her, trying to lighten the mood.

Allura begins to walk toward the bed with her head down. "You're making fun of me."

Keith realizes that he may have just said the wrong thing. "No,I am not making fun of you Allura. I would never do that."

Sensing that Allura needs to talk about it, he asks, "What happened?"

Allura sits on the bed with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Keith sits in front of her and rests his hands on her knees. She looks into his eyes and begins to tell him about the voice and what it had said.

Keith takes Allura's hands in his and softly says, "I told you. He won't get you Allura. I am not dismissing what you saw and heard, but you saw something very traumatic today. You have every right to be scared."

Allura looks at him with hurt in her eyes. "You think that I am imagining this. Don't you?"

"No…I just think…"

Allura quickly cuts him off and pulls her hands from his. "I am NOT imagining this!"

She begins to get up but Keith quickly stops her. "Wait. I am not saying that. Please…I don't want to fight. We're getting married tomor…" he looks at the clock. "Today. Allura, please."

She stays where she is and looks sadly at him. A tear escapes her eye as he leans in and embraces her. "I love you Allura."

"I love you too Keith. I'm sorry. I just…want to sleep."

Keith releases her and she lies down. He moves in beside her and pulls the covers over them both as he wraps an arm around her waist. Keith lies there holding the woman he loves, listening to her breath. As soon as he hears her breathing even out, he relaxes and falls asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals. Here's another chapter of Deceit. Hope you like it.

Have to warn you, this chapter has sexual content.

Thanks to Mertz and Wade Wells for taking time away from their stories to proof mine. You guys are great!

I do not own Voltron or the WEP characters.

CMS

Keith walks into the dining room for breakfast to see Lance sitting on the table, with his head down, staring at his cup of coffee. "It isn't going to drink itself ya know." Keith says as he pulls the chair out across from Lance. As Keith sits, Lance looks across the table at him.

"I feel like going back to bed."

"Didn't get much sleep last night either?" Keith asks while pouring his own cup of coffee.

Lance runs a hand through his hair. "Not quite. Sam lost a patient last night. She wasn't really in the mood for company." He sighs in frustration, "I don't know if I made things worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lance. If you two need some time together, I'm sure Allura would understand…"

Lance snaps out of his funk and says, "No way Keith. Sam and I are not going to miss the wedding. Sam would never do that to Allura….and neither would I."

Keith holds his hands up as if surrendering. "Ok buddy. Sorry I mentioned it."

Lance calms down and picks his cup of coffee up. Before it reaches his lips he asks, "So how come you didn't get much sleep?"

Keith reaches across the table to pick up a bagel and begins to spread the cream cheese over it with a butter knife. "Allura didn't do so well last night Lance. She was having nightmares. I don't think I helped."

"Not good Keith. You are still getting married….right?" Lance looks to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course we are." Keith says, taking a bite from his bagel as Hunk and Pidge walk into the room.

Following not far behind them is Sam. "Hey, look who we found wandering the halls. Some gorgeous lady." Hunk smiles brightly at Lance as he gives the compliment.

Sam sits beside Lance and places her hand on his thigh. "Good morning."

He looks into her eyes, smiles and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

Pidge walks over and slaps a hand on Keith's back. "So…you ready for the big day?"

Keith looks up to Pidge and laughs, "You bet I am….right after lion practice."

In unison, everyone shouts, "WHAT!"

______________________

Allura rolls over in bed to find that Keith is no longer sleeping next to her. She spreads her body out and stretches under the covers before she rolls over and notices the time. "Oh! I better get going." She jumps out of bed, brushes her teeth, and gets into the shower. As she rinses the conditioner out of her hair, she feels cool air run up her body. She turns quickly to see a very handsome, very nude man entering the shower.

She smiles brightly at him. "Why Commander….what brings you here?" She wraps her arms around his neck and Keith pulls her close to him.

He smiles back at her and puts his lips within inches of hers. "I wanted to apologize properly for the way I acted last night." He places a firm kiss on her as the water runs over her back. As the steam gets thicker, Keith lifts her body and Allura wraps her legs around his waist. She holds on tight to him as he rests her body between the tile of the shower wall and himself. He glides his manhood into her and she moans deeply into his mouth. He moves steadily in her and then the movements get harder and faster. Allura can't help but vocalize her pleasure. She cries out her orgasm as Keith can no longer hold his in. He releases his as Allura concludes hers.

Keith lowers her legs and places another kiss on her lips. She smiles up at him, "I accept your apology Commander."

Keith laughs and places his forehead against hers. "I love you Allura. I can't wait to be your husband."

________________________

Allura and Sam stand in Allura's room getting ready for the ceremony. Allura yawns slightly and Sam catches her. "I thought you would be a little more excited than this Allura."

Allura looks at Sam wide eyed. "Oh….I am Sam. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

With a smile, Sam says, "Allura…I thought Keith was going to sleep in his room last night."

Giggling, Allura playfully slaps Sam on her shoulder, "No Sam…Keith isn't the reason I didn't get much sleep. Although, I wish it were." Suddenly she frowns and lowers her head, "I've been having…nightmares…I guess you could say."

With a look of concern on her face, Sam places a hand on Allura's shoulder. "Lance told me about the package Prince Lotor sent you. That must have been terrifying."

"Yes, it was. I should be glad that the monster that killed my father is dead. I just didn't know Lotor had it in him. Now, I worry about my friends."

Sam moves away from Allura to go to the mirror. While looking herself over she says, "If you are having trouble sleeping, I could give you something."

Allura walks up next to her. "Thank you Sam but I would like to be wide awake on my wedding night."

Sam turns to Allura quickly. "You're so bad." They both begin to laugh.

______________________

Keith stands in front of the beautiful water fountain in the interior gardens of the castle. The sound of the water trickling is soothing. He is not nervous, but anxious. He is dressed in a black tuxedo, not a hair out of place.

"Nervous?"

Keith turns to see the voice that belongs to Coran. "Not at all. I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

Coran nods his head as Keith asks, "Coran…are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Well, what if I wasn't? Would it change anything?"

Nodding a soft 'no', Keith replies, "Not a thing. I'll still marry Allura today."

Coran smiles. "I know that. Besides, it isn't like you aren't going to have a bigger wedding in the near future; a royal wedding. Everyone is aware of your engagement."

"We just don't want to wait. After what happened to Allura…" Keith lowers his head.

Coran moves closer to Keith and places a hand on his shoulder. "I know son. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"What are you doing Coran? Trying to keep him from running?" Lance's voice is beaming through the gardens.

Coran lowers his hand and turns toward Lance. "Do you ever stop? I better go get the bride."

"Don't forget the bridesmaid too. I'm her date for the evening."

Coran just shakes his head as he walks past Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

"So Commander, are you ready for this?" Pidge picks a leaf from a nearby tree.

"Of course he's ready squirt. Keith and Allura were made for each other." Hunk winks at Keith as the Bishop walks in.

_________________________

The interior gardens are minimally decorated. Keith and Allura just wanted to keep it simple and thought that the gardens themselves were all they needed. There is a white runner, placed between two large planters, that runs to the fountain where Keith, Lance, and the Bishop stand. Hunk and Pidge, being the only invitees, are standing on either side of the runner.

Sam appears at the foot of the runner and slowly begins her walk to the fountain where the ceremony will take place. Lance can't take his eyes off of her. _Man she's beautiful._ But as the bride arrives, everyone's attention shifts on her and her escort.

Allura stands with her hand resting in the crook of Coran's elbow. She is wearing a beautiful satin pearl colored gown that smoothes over her body perfectly. It reaches the tips of her toes and is followed by a short train. The dress has wide straps and the back of the gown reaches the middle of her back. The front of the dress is loose and scoops down just above the start of her breasts. Allura's circlet sits on her forehead and her hair is pulled loosely up and away from her face showing off her beautiful features. The curls of her soft, blonde hair wrap around tiny, delicate white flowers.

Keith can't help but smile brightly at the sight of the woman he loves. Coran begins to walk Allura to her awaiting husband to be. Keith and Allura never take their eyes from one another. They stop in front of the Bishop and Coran turns to Allura. After giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, Coran places Allura's hand in Keith's.

Allura and Keith stand before the Bishop and begin to profess their love.

_________________________

Lotor paces the length of the throne room. "What is taking that fool so long. Why haven't I heard anything?"

Haggar watches in amusement. "Who might you be talking about? Your 'inside' person? Obviously he is not doing a very good job. Maybe you should have had me take care of bringing your Queen to you."

"You? Are you kidding me? I have put my faith in you too many times before. You failed me time and time again. Allura will be mine and it will be with no thanks to you, old hag."

Haggar growls in anger and quickly leaves the room. "You will eat your words Lotor."

_________________________

Keith faces Allura and looks deeply into her eyes. "I Keith, take you Allura to be my wife. My love for you will be always and eternal, for my life is not complete if you are not in it. My heart belongs to you forever." Keith slides the wedding band on Allura's left ring finger. It wraps around the Black Onyx stone of the engagement ring. On one side of the Onyx stone, is a Sapphire stone and the other is a Ruby. Citrine and Emerald are the stones that make up the other side of the ring.

Allura looks at the ring as Keith places it on her finger. She looks up with tears in her eyes. Keith smiles whispering to her, "I told you I was going somewhere with this."

"The colors of the lions." She whispers back.

The Bishop clears his throat lightly and Allura turns her head toward him. She looks back at Keith and begins her vows.

"I Allura, take you Keith to be my husband. I will love you always and forever. I promise to stand by your side in all you do, thanking God everyday that you're in my life. Thank you for making me happy and loving me." A tear escapes her eye and Keith lifts his hand to her cheek to catch it. "I love you so much." She says trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Allura places the wedding band on his left ring finger. It is a plain white gold band with an engraving inside that says "Yours always, Allura".

The couple keeps their eyes on each other as the Bishop announces them as husband and wife. They both smile and Keith wraps his arm around Allura. He pulls her in close to him and he says, "Finally."

As they kiss tenderly, Lance claps his hands together. He lets out a howl and says, "Let's party!"

Husband and wife release each other and begin to laugh. The few people that are there join the couple and congratulate them.

______________________________

The reception is also held in the interior gardens. Nothing elaborate, just champagne and light food. Coran walks up to the newlyweds and says, "Pidge and Hunk went to clear the halls so there will be no one to see you two make your way to your new room."

"Thanks Coran. It just doesn't feel right to hide this from everyone." Keith looks sadly at Allura.

"Keith, it is only for a little while." She places a reassuring hand on his arm.

Coran smiles at the couple and makes his way over to speak with the Bishop.

Sam and Lance are sharing an embrace when Lance asks, "So, are you feeling better?"

"Why? Was I sick?"

"Well…with losing that patient…"

Sam pulls away from him and looks toward the ground. "Oh…right. I'm handling it."

"Hey…how 'bout after this, we spend some time together by ourselves?"

Sam looks up with surprise in her eyes. "I..I have rounds first. Then we can spend all the time on Arus."

Lance's look is one of hurt. "Don't you ever take a day off?"

Sam snaps back. "What about you Lance? You are off flying that lion everyday!"

"That's different! I am helping the people of Arus."

"And I am too. I help them stay well or help them get better when they are sick. I can't believe we are even discussing this." Sam raises her voice.

Keith and Allura look over at the arguing couple. "Mmm… Not good."

"I think Sam has a lot on her mind right now Keith."

Keith pulls Allura into his arms. "Well, I know I have a lot of someone on my mind."

Allura drops a quick kiss on her husband's lips. He smiles as he asks, "Is that all I get?"

"Well, for now. You don't want to go at it here in front of everyone. Do you?" Allura asks.

Keith raises an eyebrow as if he is really thinking hard about it. Allura smacks his arm and they both begin to laugh.

They notice that Lance and Sam are through with their discussion and walk together over to the table. They each pick up a glass of champagne and take a sip. "So Allura, are you disappointed that Sven and Romelle couldn't come?"

"No Lance. I know Romelle had to stay on Pollux. The stress really got to her and the baby when she was here. I'd rather she take it easy. Besides, they will be here for the royal wedding." Allura rolls her eyes with that comment.

Pidge walks up to Keith and Allura. "Ok..coast is clear for the newlyweds."

Keith takes Allura's glass from her and places it down on the table. "Ready?"

"Quite." Allura says with a smile.

They both look to their friends in the room. "Guess we'll see you guys. Have a…fun night!" Lance winks.

Keith and Allura walk out of the room holding hands tightly.

_____________________________

Keith and Allura reach their room. Keith enters the code and the door opens. He lifts her up and cradles her in his arms before walking through the doorway. As he reaches the bed, Keith lowers her slowly to the floor. He removes his jacket and tosses it over to the lounge chair located in the corner of the room.

"I don't think I got a chance to tell you, but you look beautiful." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it lightly.

She smiles brightly at him. "Thank you. You look absolutely perfect to me too." Keith pulls her into an embrace and reaches around to move the hair that is dangling down Allura's back. He brings it over her shoulder and moves his hands to the back of her dress. He finds the zipper that starts in the middle of her back and begins to pull it downward. As her dress becomes looser, Keith lowers his head and begins to place little kisses on her shoulder.

Slowly, Keith pushes the dress completely off her shoulders until it falls to the floor. He pulls back to see the beauty in front of him.

Allura moves her hands to Keith's chest and begins to unbutton his shirt. She watches her hands intently to be sure she gets every button. As soon as the last button is done, Allura runs her hands up his bare chest and pushes the shirt off his body. Allura moves her head to his muscled chest and places soft kisses over his skin. Keith tilts his head up and inhales as he feels his body begin to respond.

Allura kisses her way up Keith's neck and eventually to his awaiting lips. He pulls Allura tighter into him and his hand finds her breast, fondling it softly as his thumb rubs across her nipple.

Allura breaks the kiss and places her lips close to Keith's ear. She whispers seductively, "I need you."

Keith doesn't need to hear anymore. He lifts her in his arms and places her down on the bed. Before lying on top of her, he reaches down and quickly removes his shoes and socks. Allura waits, meeting the loving gaze of her husband. Just before he joins her on their bed, Allura opens her legs to invite her husband in. He lowers himself down and holds her gaze deeply. "I love you Allura."

He kisses her passionately then begins to kiss his way downward. As Keith reaches her femininity, he hooks his finger into her panties and pulls them down. Allura bends one leg, allowing Keith to slide them off easier. He nestles his head between her legs and begins to show every bit of attention to that one spot.

Allura arches her back as she reaches climax. She calls his name as her feelings completely surface.

When he feels Allura relax, Keith slides back up her body. He gazes deeply into her clear, blue eyes and asks, "Are you ok?"

She caresses his cheek. "Yes. I love you so much." She lifts her head off of the pillow and kisses him. She reaches down with her hands and begins to unzip his pants. As his pants loosen around his waist, she places her hand inside and pulls his hardened manhood from its confines. She slides her legs up his and tucks her toes into the waist of his pants. Allura pushes her legs back down, pants following. When the pants reach Keith's ankles, he lifts himself up and off the bed. He stands and pulls them off the rest of the way.

Keith lowers himself back down on top of Allura and guides himself inside her. He moans at the entrance and watches his love's reaction. She too lets out a soft moan. Keith moves his hips. The friction of his manhood inside her causes her to rise once again to the limits. She moves her hips up against his groin and he moves faster and harder within her. As she begins to come, Keith tries to hold his in. When he feels her reach climax, he releases his own.

Both tired and drenched in sweat from their love-making, Keith lies limply on his wife. She runs her hands up and down his back and he trembles slightly. He lifts his head to meet her gaze. They lie there as if in a trance. Keith places a soft kiss on Allura's lips and pulls away slightly. Looking back into her eyes, he asks, "I didn't realize how flexible you are."

Allura laughs and simply replies, "Yoga."

Immediately, Keith begins to laugh. He rolls off of her and she follows his movement. She lays her head on his chest and crosses her arm around his body. Keith rubs her arm softly and soon, they both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy Chapter 5.

Thanks to Mertz and Wade Wells again for proofing!

I am just borrowing Voltron and the characters.

Please review!!!!!

CMS

The castle guard, Steve Cail, walks the halls on patrol. As he walks down the lower level halls where such rooms as the boiler room and other maintenance rooms are located, he sees a feminine figure exit a room.

"Excuse me. May I help you with something?"

The figure turns around and Steve notices that it is Sam. "Dr. Whiles….is everything ok?"

Sam turns quickly. Placing a hand on her heart, she breaths out, "oh, guard! You scared me."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you shouldn't be down here." Steve looks around to see if anyone else is lurking in the halls.

"I kind of gathered that. I was on the elevator and I thought I pushed the correct button. I was reading a patient's chart and I guess I got off on the wrong floor. I just started walking when the elevator door opened. Now, I…can't even find the elevator."

"If you would like to follow me, I will help you."

They both make their way to the med wing.

____________________

Lotor stands looking at an image of Arus. Haggar hovers in behind him. "My plan is almost ready to be brought about."

"When Sire?" Haggar asks.

"Very soon. I must make my way to Arus." Lotor places the wine he has been drinking down and makes his way to his ship.

Haggar turns away from his retreating back to look at the image of Arus. "And I must make my way there too." Haggar slowly begins to fade away.

_______________________

Lance stands at Sam's office door. _Where could she be? I have looked in just about every room for her._

Just then, Lance spots Sam and Steve walking toward him. Lance's eyebrows knit together in suspicion. Sam and Steve stop in front of Lance.

"Hi Lance. What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"Well…I thought I would surprise you and maybe see if you wanted to go for a walk." Lance looks over at Steve then back to Sam.

Sam notices the anger in Lance's eyes. "Lance, I got lost and this guard was kind enough to bring me back."

"Oh…well thank you…Steve, is it?"

"Yes sir." Steve salutes.

"Well, thanks. Guess you should get back to work." Lance holds his arm out for Steve to leave.

Steve bows to Sam and walks away.

As soon as Steve is out of view, Sam turns to Lance. "What the hell was all that about?" Sam walks past Lance and enters her office.

Lance follows her and closes the door behind him. "Look Sam…"

Sam cuts his sentence off and says, "Lance, I never pictured you the jealous type!"

"I am not jealous!" Lance walks up to Sam's desk and places his palm on it. "Look…I don't trust that guard. There is something about him. He seems to be lurking around all the time."

"He's a guard Lance. He's supposed to 'lurk' around." Sam says the word, using her fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

Lance walks around the desk and places his hands on her shoulders. "Sam, I happen to have very strong feelings for you. I worry...ok?"

Sam puts her head down and then looks up to him again. She moves in closer to him and places a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry Lance. I guess I'm just on edge."

"You have every right to be. Now, how 'bout that walk?"

Sam nods her head and takes Lance's hand. They exit the room and head off to the gardens.

________________________________

Keith and Allura lie in their bed, holding each other while they sleep. Keith lies with his arms around Allura, spooning her. A glowing light makes Keith's eyes open slightly. As he gets a clearer image of whatever it is, he sits up in bed. Allura senses his movement and she turns her head to see Keith looking at something near the window. She follows his gaze and sees the image as well.

There is an odd shape to it. Full of light, it speaks.

_Beware…there is a traitor among you. He comes for the princess. You must stop the traitor._

Keith grabs his gun that he has stashed beside the bed. He points the barrel toward the fading image. Before he is able to shoot, the image fades completely. He jumps out of bed and walks quickly over to the windows. He looks out and sees nothing but darkness.

He turns back to Allura as she looks at him with the sheets held tightly to her chest. He walks over to her and sits on the bed. Placing the gun down, he puts his hand on her legs and looks into her eyes. "I am sorry I made light of what you said. I thought maybe you were just responding to what Lotor sent you."

Allura places her palm on Keith's hand. "It is ok Keith. I was starting to doubt myself too. Now that we both saw this thing, what do we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do right this minute. Wait until morning, and I will talk with the rest of the team. If this thing is right, it sounds like Lotor is on his way."

Allura shudders at the comment. Keith pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She pulls away from him and gazes deeply into his eyes. "I'm not worried about me."

Keith places his palm on her cheek and begins kissing her tenderly. She responds to his kiss by pulling him down on top of her.

___________________________

The morning comes, and Keith and Allura dress. Before walking out of the room, Allura walks over to where Keith stands. "Keith, I have something for you."

Keith turns to her as she holds up a necklace made of white gold. "What's this for?"

"Well, I know you can't wear your wedding ring on your finger until the formal ceremony and I really didn't like the idea of you not having it at all. I got you this so you could at least have it somewhere on your body."

Keith takes the chain from Allura and removes his wedding band. "I was going to walk out of here with it on. It just feels so natural having it on." He slips the ring on the chain and clasps it around his neck. He then slips it under his shirt so it is out of sight. "Thank you."

"I love you Keith." Allura says and then places a soft kiss on his lips.

________________________

Keith meets with the team to inform them of what happened last night. Coran sits, listening intently to the words coming out of Keith's mouth. "You are telling me, that Allura has been having a 'visitor' for the past few nights and no one has informed me?"

"Coran, I thought I could help her. I am her husband after all."

"So, you're saying that there is someone in the castle that has been working with Lotor to get to Allura?" asks Hunk.

"Evidently…if we are to believe this thing." Keith responds.

"Why should we? Could be a trick." Lance sits with his arms folded over his chest.

Keith looks down at his friend. "It could be Lance, but I think we should be on guard. Keep an eye out everywhere. Pay closer attention to who is around you. Got it everyone?"

Pidge and Hunk together say, "Got it."

Lance just nods his head.

Coran stands, "I'm going to have a talk with the guards."

Keith stops him. "Coran, don't let them know anything about a traitor. I just want them to think we are stepping up security just to be safer."

Coran nods and leaves the room.

Lance stands and walks toward Keith. "Hey, if Allura is the one in danger, why isn't she here with us?"

"She is meeting with Sam. Something about Sam wanting to talk to her about something." Keith raises one eyebrow. "Don't worry, I am having Allura shadowed."

"By whom?" Hunk asks.

"Steve Cail. The castle guard."

Lance turns his head back to look at Keith. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Keith shoots back.

"I'm telling you Keith, there is something about him."

Keith places a hand on Lance's arm. "Lance, you're really worried...aren't you?"

"Yeah Keith. Something about him bugs me."

Keith lowers his head and lifts it back up to Lance. Meeting his gaze, he clicks his com unit. "Allura come in."

No answer.

Keith looks to the rest of the team. "Let's go find them."

The team leaves the room together.

_____________________________

Allura knocks on Sam's office door. "Come in."

Allura enters to see Sam on the floor picking up her files that have fallen off her desk. Allura places her com unit on the desk and bends down to help Sam pick up the files.

As Sam picks up her files, she places them on top of her desk. The files accumulate, covering Allura's com unit. "Wow, how did this happen?"

Sam stands and places her hands on her back, stretching. "I was trying to find something and I knocked all my files on the floor."

"Well, no harm done. Sam, you wanted to see me?"

Leaving the rest of the files on the floor, Allura stands.

"Yes Allura. I am quite embarrassed to say this, but Lance and I have been…arguing lately. I am afraid it is entirely my fault. I have let my failure as a doctor get to me."

Allura gasps. "Failure! Sam, you can't be serious!"

"Allura, I lost a patient..."

"I know Sam. You think Dr. Gorma never lost anyone? Please, don't think that way about yourself."

Sam looks out the window. "I am trying not to." She looks back to Allura. "Anyway, I want to make it up to Lance by giving him a gift. It is a pretty large gift and I hid it. Before I give it to him, I wanted to see what you thought about it."

Clasping her hands together, Allura says, "How wonderful! I would love to see it! Where is it?"

"Well, I didn't know where to hide it without anyone knowing, so I put it in one of the old storage rooms in the lower level."

Allura has a look of apprehension. "Lower level. I am not quite sure I even know my way around down there."

"Please Allura. We won't be long."

Allura pauses. "Ok Sam. I can't wait to see what you got him."

They walk out and enter the elevator. The elevator begins to descend to the lowest level of the castle.

As the elevator makes its way down, Steve watches to see what floor it stops at. Pushing the button to bring the elevator back up, he notices that it doesn't respond. He tries several more times but is unsuccessful.

Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge enter Sam's office. Looking around, they see files scattered on the desk and floor.

Steve notices the Voltron Force and quickly steps inside. Lance seeing the room in disarray grabs Steve by the collar and holds him down on the desk. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?"

Steve grabs Lance's hands with his, attempting to get him to release him. "I…let go…please!"

Keith places a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, let him go."

Lance glares back at Keith, pauses and then releases Steve.

Steve stands and straightens his coat. Keith walks up to Steve as Lance steps out of the way. "Steve, you are supposed to be with the princess."

"Yes sir. I was. You didn't want her to know I was following her. The princess and Dr. Whiles took the elevator to the lowest floor."

"Lowest floor? Why would they go there?" Lance interrupts.

"Why didn't you follow them Steve?"

"Commander, I tried. The elevator wasn't responding. I was going to take the stairs, but saw the four of you enter Dr. Whiles' office."

"Thank you Steve. We'll handle it from here." Steve walks out of the room.

After watching him leave, Lance turns to Keith quickly and asks, "What, you're just going to let him leave?"

"Lance, I don't think he is the one we should be worried about." Keith walks past Lance. Hunk and Pidge follow closely.

Lance begins to follow too. "Who do you think we should be worried about then?"

Keith stops in his tracks. "Lance, we will discuss this later. Right now, I need to find Allura before Lotor does." He opens the door that leads to the stairs. The four members of the Voltron Force begin walking down the stairs to go to the bottom floor.

__________________________

Sam leads the way to the storage room. "I wonder why it isn't lit better down here." Allura wonders out loud.

"Well, it is ok with me. Maybe it will keep people away from my secret." While still walking, Sam turns her head and winks at Allura.

They enter the room and Sam waits for Allura to enter completely. Sam shuts the door and turns on the light. The light is dim and Allura begins looking around the room. "Where is it Sam?"

"Oh…it is over in the corner there, under the blanket."

Allura walks over to the lump under the blanket. As she bends to lift the cloth, Allura feels a stinging prick in her right shoulder blade. She gasps and quickly puts her hand to that spot. Looking back, she sees Sam holding a needle.

"Sam! What are you doing?"

Sam just stands glaring at Allura. "I'm just helping you be ready for your King."

As the words leave Sam's lips, Lotor walks into the room. Allura's eyes go wide and she cries, "WHY!"

Sam just laughs and spits out, "Because I hate you so much that I just want to see you suffer with the man you despise."

Lotor walks up behind Sam and places a hand on her shoulder. Moving her aside, he stands directly in front of the wavering princess. "Ahh, Allura. It has been too long."

She backs away from him only to be stopped by the wall. With blurred vision, she demands, "Stay away from me!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

Allura drops on her knees and looks up to him. Holding her left hand up to him she confesses, "I'm already married."

Lotor glowers at the ring. "Mm…so I've heard. It is true, that no one other than your friends know of this marriage." He grabs her wrist hard and pulls the rings from her finger causing Allura to cry out in pain. Lotor throws the rings over in the corner. "I have a ring waiting for you on Doom my love."

Allura fights to stay awake but fails. She slumps completely onto the floor. Lotor begins to laugh and lifts her into his arms. He looks back to Sam and says, "You have done a most excellent job Sam."

Sam just smiles at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the last chapter of Deceit. Hope you like it.

Thanks again to my editors, Mertz and Wade Wells...you make me laugh!

I don't own Voltron or the characters.

CMS

The four men make it to the bottom floor. Out of breath, Hunk states, "Ok…so…there are what…a hundred rooms down here? How are we going to know where she is?"

"We start looking Hunk. We'll have to separate. Keep your com unit's on!" Keith begins to walk away when a light appears before him. The members of the Force draw their guns and point it at the light.

The image becomes clearer and the team is able to make out who the image is. In unison, they say, "Haggar!"

"I have come to help you."

"Yeah right Hag! Get the hell out of the way or become a fried bitch!" Lance blurts out.

"You are going the wrong way. I can take you to your princess. You must hurry. Lotor already has her."

"Why the fuck should we believe you? You helped Zarkon try to kill the princess." The anger in Lance's voice is deafening.

"You don't have time for me to explain to you. I want revenge on Lotor for what he did to the King."

Pidge looks over to his Commander. "Keith?"

Keith just stares at Haggar. "I hope this isn't some kind of trick, but she is all we have. It could take hours to find Allura."

"What about Sam!" Lance has finally had enough.

"Your Sam is the one who deceives you." Haggar admits.

Lance begins to move offensively to her. "Watch your tongue." Keith grabs Lance to hold him back.

"Lance! We don't have time! Show us the way Haggar!"

Haggar hovers in the opposite direction. As they reach the end of the hall, they hear Lotor's voice coming from the inside.

"You have done a most excellent job Sam."

Keith looks over to Lance and sees an expression of shock on his face. Before Keith has time to react, Lance bursts into the room with his gun drawn. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

"Why Lieutenant, whoever do you mean? Your princess or your lover?"

Lance purses his lips together and begins to sweat profusely. Keith comes up to stand beside Lance. "Let Allura go now Lotor."

"I will not. She is to be my Queen. My people await her arrival!"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR QUEEN! We are married. I beat you to it." Keith stands firm.

"Your marriage is not recognized Commander. You dishonor Allura in many ways. You are not of royal blood and you purposely hide your so called marriage from the people."

Sam begins to walk backward to escape the room. Lance notices her attempted retreat and shoves the barrel of the gun into her side. "Going somewhere?"

"Lance, he made me do it…"

"No more excuses." Lance turns to Hunk and Pidge. "Take her to the holding cells."

"What about Lotor?" Hunk blurts out.

"Keith can handle him. I'll stay here in case he tries anything."

Hunk and Pidge reluctantly leave with Sam at gunpoint.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Keith has had enough of Lotor's game.

Lotor begins to walk with Allura's unconscious body cradled in his arms. He suddenly feels a mysterious sharp pain run up his leg. He stumbles and his grip on the princess weakens. She falls to the floor and Keith spots his moment.

With Lotor kneeling, Keith kicks him in his jaw, forcing Lotor to fall back. As Lotor begins to stand, Lance moves over to Allura and pulls her to safety.

"Get up asshole." Keith demands as he holds his fists up ready to fight.

Lotor slowly rises and notices Allura has been moved. "She is mine Commander. HER DESTINEY LIES WITH ME!"

Lotor runs toward Keith tackling him to the ground. Lotor begins punching Keith in the stomach. Gasping for air, Keith grabs Lotor's head with both hands and head butts him. Knocking Lotor off of him, Keith rises from the floor, staggering slightly. As Lotor stands, Keith performs a roundhouse kick to his jaw once again causing Lotor to fall back. Lotor hits his head on the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

Keith sits on top of Lotor. Grabbing his shirt and pulling his body slightly up, he holds his fist cocked. About to strike and with anger filling every bone in his body, he feels a touch on his shoulder. "Hey man. This isn't you. You don't want to do this."

"Why the hell not Lance? We'll never be at peace while he's around. Allura will never be able to walk in the gardens alone."

"She will have you Keith. If you kill him, you will regret it in the long run. You two are lucky to have each other."

Keith realizes Lance's hurt in losing Sam and releases his grip on Lotor. He stands and walks over to Allura. He holds her in his arms while still on the floor. Lance also walks over to the sleeping princess.

They hear a noise and look over to where Lotor lies. They see Haggar standing over him as both their bodies fade. Lance begins to run toward them, but is too late as they disappear completely.

"Forget it Lance. Story of our lives." Keith lifts Allura into his arms and carries her out of the room with Lance right behind him.

_________________

Keith takes Allura to the med wing. Dr. Gorma exams her carefully and runs some tests. Taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his finger, he says, "Well, luckily Dr. Whiles only injected her with a heavy sedative."

"So…she's ok?" Keith asks while holding Allura's hand.

"Yes Commander. She is only sleeping." Dr. Gorma sits in the chair next to the bed. Shaking his head, he says, "I can't believe Sam could do this. I feel responsible."

"Dr. Gorma, you couldn't have known she would betray us." Keith places a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Thank you son." Dr. Gorma stands from the chair and begins to walk to the door. Stopping he turns to Keith. "Oh, I almost forgot, if you would like to take the princess to her room, you may. She may feel a little better waking up in her own bed." He leaves the room and Keith looks down at Allura's still body.

He lifts her into his arms and begins to carry her to their room.

_____________________

Lance enters the cell blocks where Hunk and Pidge took Sam. He walks up to the cell door and observes Sam sitting on the bed. She looks up at him and snaps, "What!"

Lance stands there staring at her. "Why Sam? Why would you help Lotor take Allura? I thought you were her friend."

Sam snorts, "Friend? You actually thought I could be friends with that bitch?" Sam stands and walks to the door. "I did it to get even with her…with all of you!"

"I don't understand. I thought we had something…"

Sam interrupts him. "You thought wrong! You see…I am not originally from Ephia Lance. I am from a tiny planet known as Sanuie."

"Sanuie?" Lance thinks out loud.

"Yes. Sound familiar? It should. You and the rest of the bastards came there to **save** it. Voltron and Lotor's robeast had a battle there. During your adventure, you killed my family!"

Lance grasps the bars to the cell door. "A lot of people were lost Sam! Not just your family! We went there to save your planet. If we hadn't come, Sanuie would be under Doom rule."

"And my family would still be alive! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Lance steps away from the door and lowers his head. Sam smiles at his depressed state and says, "I would do anything to see Princess Allura in the hands of that beast. To watch Keith and everyone else be in pain from it. There would be nothing you could do to save her and you all would have to live everyday with your failure."

Lance lifts his head and speaks, "I'm sorry you feel this way Sam." He begins to walk away and hesitates as he hears Sam's voice.

"The sex was fantastic Lance. Thanks."

Lance begins to walk once more with tears streaming down his cheek.

__________________________

Keith waits patiently for Allura to wake up. He pulls the ring from under his shirt and takes the necklace off. Pulling the ring off the chain, he places it on his finger. He looks back at Allura and then back out of the window.

Allura begins to stir and opens her eyes. She sits up quietly and scans the room. She notices her husband by the windows. "Keith?"

Keith swings quickly around to see the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He runs to the bed and pulls her into a tight embrace. "Allura! Thank God you're alright!"

Allura pulls back from him. "Keith, Lotor! What happened? Sam!!"

Keith puts a finger to her lips. "Shh…It's ok. Lotor won't hurt you. He's gone." Keith lowers his head. "As far as Sam goes…" Keith lifts his head to meet Allura's worried gaze. "Sam was the traitor Allura."

"I know Keith. I just wish I would have known that before I bought into her lame excuse to take me down stairs. I thought she really loved Lance. I wanted to help." Allura throws her legs over the side of the bed and stands up quickly. Feeling very unbalanced, Keith grabs her as she wavers.

"Take it easy."

She turns into his arms. "Keith…why do I always do this?" Keith just looks down confused. "I mean...I always seem to trust the wrong people."

Keith holds his finger under her chin and raises it. "Allura…that is who you are. It isn't that you trust the wrong people, it is that you give everybody the benefit of the doubt. It is one of the qualities I love so much about you. No one could have known who Sam really was. Look at Lance. He is the most untrusting person in the galaxy and he was falling in love with her."

Something dawns on Allura and she lifts her hands to her mouth. "Oh no Keith! Lance! He must be heartbroken. Maybe we should go…" Allura begins to move away to the door but is halted by Keith.

He grabs her hand and says, "Wait Allura. I know Lance better than anyone. He just needs some time alone." He feels her hand and notices the absent ring. "Where is your ring?"

Allura looks down and remembers. "The storage room. Lotor was angry about our marriage and he pulled it off my finger. He threw it somewhere in the room."

"Do you want to go with me to look for it or would you feel more comfortable staying here?"

"I am definitely going with you." Allura's determined look brings a smile to Keith's face.

______________________

They enter the storage room slowly. Allura hesitates and Keith stops. "You ok?"

Allura looks into his eyes and nods her head. They enter and Keith shuts the door behind them. Allura begins looking around on the floor. "Ok, you were over here when I came into the room." Keith moves the blanket from that area and tosses it down next to him.

Allura scans the room and thinks. "Wait! I remember now. I was there..." she points to the floor. "and he pulled it off my finger and threw it over there."

Keith follows her finger with his eyes and walks to that location. Allura stands where she is and watches him. He moves a few boxes from the corner and motions for Allura to join him. "Can you bring that flashlight?"

Allura scans for the flashlight and locates it. She picks it up and joins Keith. "Shine it down here would you?" As Allura shines the light, Keith spots something shiny. He bends down and picks it up. He turns toward Allura and holds up her wedding ring.

A tear forms in her eye as she whispers, "You found it." Keith takes her left hand and slips the ring on her finger. "This is never coming off again." He says as he kisses the ring on her finger.

Keith takes the flashlight from her hand and places it on a nearby box. He weaves his fingers in her hair and pulls her head towards his. Their lips meet and their tongues mingle. Allura moves in closer to her husband and slides her hands to his firm buttocks. Squeezing it, she pulls his groin in closer to hers.

Keith breaks the kiss and takes her hand in his. He guides her to the blanket he threw on the floor moments earlier. They remove their shoes and step onto the blanket. Lowering to their knees, Allura begins to remove Keith's shirt as he removes hers. They discard their shirts to the floor and Keith removes Allura's bra. He lowers his head to her nipple and takes it in his mouth. Allura holds his head close to her chest and moans.

Keith lifts his head to kiss her once more. As their lips caress, Allura reaches down to the waistline of his pants. She unbuttons them and pushes them down as far as she can. Keith follows her movements and pulls her pants with her panties down. He lays her on her back and pulls them off the rest of the way. Keith stands briefly to discard his pants.

Keith lowers himself down on top of her and starts kissing her firm abs. Working his way up, he takes a brief interest in Allura's breasts, running his fingers over one, and sucking on the other. Allura becomes impatient and begins to move her hips. Keith senses her urgency and moves the rest of the way up to her. They look into each other's eyes and Keith smoothes back the hair from her forehead. With one hand, Allura takes hold of Keith's manhood and positions it to her opening. While looking deeply into her eyes, Keith slowly enters her, never breaking their gaze.

He pushes his hips so he is fully inside her. She inhales and begins to lift her hips off the blanket. She wants all of him. They both begin to move their hips, matching each other's movements. Keith lifts her and sits up with his legs stretched out in front of him. He pulls Allura closer into him; she is facing him with her legs also stretched out in front of her. They wrap their arms around one another and grind their hips together.

Allura arches her back and throws her head back as she comes. Keith sees the bare neck of his love and takes it in his mouth. He sucks the salt from it as he too is about to reach the top. He lays Allura on her back and pounds faster and harder into her. She calls his name as her orgasm reaches its peak. He feels the vaginal walls closing in on him and he releases it all. Keith calls out Allura's name as well and lifts up on his palms as he reaches the end.

He drifts back to reality and lowers himself once more on top of her. She rubs his back and kisses his ear. Lifting himself up and looking into her blue eyes, he says, "Don't look now, but we just did it in the storage room."

They both let out a loud laugh and he lowers his head once more and kisses her neck.

_________________________

Hunk and Pidge walk past the dining room to hear the smashing of plates. They stop and walk in to see Lance with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a plate in the other. Throwing it against the wall, he turns back to the table where there is a stack of them he picks from. Picking another one up, he hurls it across the room while screaming, "BITCH!"

Hunk and Pidge look at one another then decide to try and stop Lance from destroying anymore china. Hunk places a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Hey Lance save some plates for breakfast tomorrow."

Lance swings around and pushes Hunk in his chest. Lance slurs his words. "Get the FUCK off me man!"

"Hey Lance, we're just trying to help." Pidge says as he comes to Hunk's defense. Lance takes another swig of his whiskey. A few drops run down his chin and he wipes it with is forearm.

As he sways from being off- balance, he points to Pidge and says, "I don't need your help." Then Lance points at Hunk and slurs, "And I don't need your help. I just want to be left the fuck alone." Lance slams the bottle down on the table and picks the entire stack of plates up. He hurls them across the room, smashing them everywhere.

Hunk goes to take the whiskey bottle from the table but Lance gets to it before him. Lance grabs Hunk with his free hand around his collar. He stands with his face right up to Hunk's. He says his next words slowly, "Go away." He pushes off Hunk and staggers out of the room.

Hunk looks over to Pidge. "I think Keith might be the only one who can get through to him."

"I think you're right Hunk. Let's go get him before Lance hurts someone…or himself."

________________________

Keith and Allura lie in bed holding each other. They have a movie playing and Keith begins to caress Allura's arm. She feels a sensation that has become quite frequent when Keith is around. She turns her head so she is facing him. She runs her lips over his and they begin to kiss. As the kiss becomes more intense, a knock on the door is heard.

Keith continues to kiss Allura. With lips inches apart, Allura asks, "Are you going to get that?"

"No."

Hunk bangs on the door. "Keith, are you in there? It's important."

Keith stops his fun with Allura and sighs. He gets off the bed and Allura follows right behind him.

The door opens and Hunk blurts out, "Lance is in trouble and he needs you!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Keith asks, using one hand to lean against the doorway.

Pidge steps up. "He's drunk Keith. Totally out of it. He almost started a fight with Hunk!"

Keith stands stiff. He looks to Allura and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back."

She nods her head and watches her husband leave their room.

________________________

"Where is he?" Keith walks quickly down the hall.

Just then, they hear yelling coming from the rec room. Castle guards file out as Keith, Hunk, and Pidge approach the room. "Hunk, Pidge, let me handle this."

Hunk and Pidge stop just before the door as Keith enters the room. The door closes and Keith scans the room. He sees Lance leaning over the pool table just pushing the balls with his hand. _Looks calm enough_. Keith walks up to the table. "Hey buddy. What's going on?"

Lance glances up. "Not you too. What part of 'leave me alone' does anyone understand….or…doesn't understand…whatever."

"Want to play some pool?" Keith grabs a pool stick off the rack.

Lance stands to his full height and sways slightly. Taking a swig from a new bottle of whiskey, he says, "Sure. What the hell?"

Keith places the balls in the middle of the table and begins to play. "So Keith, how is it?"

Keith stands to give Lance his turn. "How's what Lance?"

"You know. Being married to the one woman in the universe made for you?"

"Lance, let's talk about this tomorrow…"

Lance takes a long drink from the bottle. He throws the bottle at Keith missing him. "I don't want to talk about this tomorrow Commander; I want to talk about it NOW! I just want to drink and forget about…about that bitch!"

Keith defensively walks up to Lance and holds his shoulders. "Look Lance...I know Sam hurt you, but you will get over it."

Lance slaps Keith's hands from his shoulders. "How the hell would you know! You have the perfect life...the perfect wife…" Lance pushes Keith in the chest to push him back. Keith stumbles back but remains on his feet. Lance breaks the pool stick over his leg and begins to throw it at Keith. Keith doesn't want to hurt Lance so he just dodges out of his way.

Lance does everything he can to get Keith to react to him. "FIGHT ME…FUCKING FIGHT ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU LANCE!"

"No? Maybe I should go see your wife. Perhaps I should try to get some of that princess action!"

Keith sees red with that remark and without thinking, he swings his fist and it connects perfectly with Lance's jaw. The hit is so hard, that it knocks Lance out cold.

Keith catches Lance before he falls completely to the ground. "Ah Lance. I hope you don't feel that one in the morning." Keith drags Lance over to the sofa and lays him down on it. He takes the light blanket from the chair and lays it over his friend.

Keith goes around the room picking up every piece of glass he can find. Making sure there is no more alcohol in the room, he turns out the lights and leaves the room. The door closes and Keith locks it in case Lance awakens and tries to find more booze.

_________________________

Keith enters the bedroom quietly so he doesn't awaken Allura. He strips down to nothing and climbs into bed. "Is he ok?"

Keith lifts up on his elbow. "I thought you were asleep."

Allura rolls over to face him. "I've become spoiled these past couple of months having you lying next to me. Now, is Lance ok?"

Keith lies flat on his back. "I hope he will be. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. He passed out."

Allura leans over Keith. "He is that drunk that he passed out?"

"Amongst other things." Keith mumbles.

"Amongst other things? What does that mean?"

"Allura, I don't really want to discuss Lance right now." Keith says while rubbing her arm.

She gives him a pleading look. "Ah…I hate it when you give me that look. Ok...he said some things and I…pretty much had to put him in his place." Keith rolls over on his side away from her.

"What do you mean...put him in his place'?" Recognition strikes her. "You mean, **you** helped him 'pass' out! Keith, why would you do that?"

Keith turns back over on his back. "Look, he was so drunk…he made a comment about you...ok?"

"About me? Why? What?"

Keith puts a hand to her cheek. "Allura…please...can we just drop it? Lance was so drunk, he probably won't even remember what he said. He's hurting big time right now."

Allura sighs, "Poor Lance. Sam really did a number on him. I hope he can move on. I don't know if I would be able to if anything ever happened to you."

Keith runs his fingers through her hair. "This is different. I would never deceive you. I love you too much to even think that way." Keith pulls Allura's head down so her lips meet his. They begin to kiss, getting lost in each other's love.

________________________

Morning comes and Allura wakes to find Keith already up and gone. After her shower, she grabs a quick bite to eat. With Keith and the others not in the dining room, she decides to go check out the rec room. Allura opens the door and walks in. She stops dead in her tracks as she sees Lance lying face down on the sofa, bare butt shining right at her.

Allura cocks her head to the side. "Oh…" Just then, Keith walks in the room behind her. He notices her look and stops next to her.

With concern in his voice, he asks, "Allura…something wrong?"

Allura just stands wide eyed, pointing her finger at Lance's position on the sofa.

Keith follows her finger and as soon as he realizes what she is pointing at, he cups his hand over her eyes and yells "LANCE!"

Lance jumps up from the sofa, baring all. He sees the couple standing at the door and looks down at his nakedness. He just stands there with a giant grin on his face.

Keith turns to look at him with his hands still over Allura's eyes. "Will you **please **put some clothes on?"

"What's the hurry? I'm pretty comfy." Lance puts his hands on his hips.

"LANCE!" Keith becomes a bit irritated.

Lance picks the blanket up off the floor and wraps it around his waist. "Ok…I'm decent."

Keith turns his head to make sure and he releases his hand from Allura's eyes.

The red faced princess just smiles at her husband. She looks over to Lance but not really meeting his gaze she asks, "Are you feeling ok Lance?"

Lance rubs his jaw. "Now that you mention it, I feel like a bus hit me."

Allura snaps a look at Keith and shakes her head.

Keith shrugs his shoulders and places a peck on her lips. "I'll talk with him and see you in a bit."

Allura smiles at him, brings her lips to his ear and whispers, "I'd rather see your butt."

Keith blushes and watches his wife leave the room.

As she leaves, she waves and says, "See you later Lance."

Lance holds his head and plops down on the sofa.

Keith walks over to join Lance. He sits on the chair across from where Lance sits. "Sorry Lance."

Lance looks over at Keith, rubbing his jaw. "I guess I deserved it. You wouldn't hit me for no good reason."

"I didn't think you would remember it."

"Was I that drunk?" Lance sits up with his elbows resting on his knees.

"You were pretty bad…tried to fight Hunk…and me."

"Is that why you hit me?"

Keith looks at Lance with an eyebrow raised. "Not exactly. You said a few things you shouldn't have."

Lance lowers his head. "I'm sorry Keith. I'm not going to make excuses."

"Look Lance, I am definitely not an expert in the love department. I didn't have to 'try' a bunch of women before I found the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm lucky in that way I guess. I do know that you had strong feelings for Sam and I am sorry that things worked out the way they did. I do think that things happen for a reason. Life works in mysterious ways. Maybe you had to go through this with Sam so you will know when the right woman comes into your life. I am sure what I am saying won't make the pain go away now, but give it time." Keith reaches over and places his hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance looks up and meets Keith's gaze. "You're right Keith. Now that I look back, there are just so many things about Sam and my relationship that didn't make sense. We clashed in too many ways I guess."

"If you ever need to talk to me, you know I will be here. You have always been there for me…especially when I didn't want you to be." Keith lets out a soft chuckle.

Lance smiles at him. "Yeah…you were pretty stubborn. I'll be fine Keith. I think I'll get dressed and take Red out for a bit."

"Sounds good." Keith stands and begins to walk out of the room. Lance's voice stops him, "Keith…thanks."

Keith smiles back at his friend, "Any time."

The door shuts as Keith leaves; Lance walks to the window gazing out at the countryside as a single tear slides down his cheek.

The End


End file.
